


Chaos!

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Original Songs [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A song for my favorite new evil boy masked magician~





	Chaos!

(Spoken Intro)  
Ladies and Gentleman  
Your in for a ride,  
A fantastical spectacle  
that will blow your mind!

Ladies and Gentleman...  
Welcome..  
To the show of a lifetime!

(Sang)  
I'm the Masked Magician  
and I'm your host for tonight  
So get ready for the show of a lifetime  
And hold onto your seats~

Just because I love the magic  
And chaos doesn't mean I love the praise  
But who doesn't  
I'm not after that, after all

He doesn't matter to me  
Now I've got all that I need  
The crowd's roar and applause  
Is all I've ever wanted!  
(Ha ha ha!)

Just some touches of magic  
and some potion spills  
would be nothing less of a trick  
You'd need to think of something new  
Something unbelieveable

A act you would deem as impossible  
Of course, you'd never know..  
It'd never hit you before  
What a foolish thing  
(Ha ha ha)

Well..  
You think i'm a monster  
Now don't you?  
I'm terribly sorry but,  
That's just how I work around here  
After all,  
Chaos is best served cold  
to the best patrons around here~

Ah ha,  
You thought it was over didn't you?!  
Well your far from right!  
Ah ha,  
You all can't escape now  
Now it's time for the final act!  
Ah ha  
I've caught you now  
Don't there's anywhere to hide  
Ah ha!  
We're going to have some fun!

Well..  
You think i'm a monster  
Now don't you?  
I'm terribly sorry but,  
That's just how I work around here  
After all,  
Chaos is best served cold  
to the best patrons around here~

(Ha ha ha)  
Don't bother running away..  
They'll never know i've got you now  
Now it's just you and I  
We're going to have some fun~


End file.
